A Father's Pride
by Wtiger5
Summary: Aragorn reflects on never knowing Arathorn while watching his son and wife play in the garden. Written for Teitho Challange: One Voice. Oneshot


_A/N: Written for Teitho challenge One Voice. I don't own Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to Tolkien._

The sounds of childish laughter echoed through the open window. King Aragorn Elessar looked up from the stacks of parchment before him. He laid down his quill and stepped to the opening as more laugher sounded from the courtyard below. A smile crept across his weathered features at the sight of his five year old son chasing a small puppy around the garden, under the watchful eye of his naneth.

"Be careful, Eldarion." Arwen admonished gaily as the boy almost tripped over his four legged playmate.

"Yes Nana." the little prince replied.

Watching from above, the King felt a small pang of regret as he watched the scene. Fatherhood had awakened a long buried sense of loss in his own heart. Although he had never wanted for fatherly love from Master Elrond, he at times wondered what his human father had been like. He wondered if Arathorn would be proud of the man he had become. Aragorn turned from the window, his mood suddenly somber. Fierce longing to speak with his sire filled his breast. He sank down on a low couch nearby and buried his face in his hands. His grey eyes filled with tears. He remained seated as the sun sank into the horizon.

Suddenly a chill descended upon the darkening chamber and the candles in their holders flickered violently. Aragorn lifted his head as the hair on the back of his neck stood up on end. It was almost as if he sensed something or someone in the room with him. He froze as a ghostly touch brushed his shoulders. His mind raced frantically through a myriad of possibilities. Was this a friend or foe? Had Denethor perhaps come to torment him or Halbarad to comfort him? He shook his head to clear it.

"I have been confined too long indoors," he said audibly to the silence. "Now I fancy I see things that are not there." He chuckled dryly as he rose to his feet, intending to join his family in the garden. A feeling of being watched caused him to pause. He cast a confused glance about the room, yet everything was as before. He reached for the door handle, only to sense the same eerie touch as before. "Who is there?" He spoke aloud to the empty chamber. There was no answer and he again made as if to leave. Just when the King neared the door, a soft whisper captured his attention. Aragorn blinked in stunned amazement. It had almost sounded as though someone had said the words 'my son.'

"Father?" He murmured shakily. "Are you here?" There was no answer but he felt a sense of happiness flood the room. "Why can I not see you? I could see the Army of the Dead, but you are but a feeling." He paused as if he were expecting an answer however nothing was forthcoming. He wandered back over the window, gazing down at Eldarion who was now cuddled in his mother's lap.

"Do you see her, Father? She makes my soul feel complete. Arwen is everything I could ask for. She is beautiful, wise, patient, and gentle. She had faith in me when I lacked faith in myself. I had to prove myself worthy of her love. Master Elrond made it quite clear that I had to ascend to Gondor's throne before we would be wed. There were times when I doubted that I would ever attain the prize for it seemed an impossible task. When Gandalf came to me and asked for my help in destroying the One Ring, I could not have imagined the path that my feet would tread. There has been both joy and sorrow along the way." He paused to collect his thoughts. "When the battle of Pelennor Fields was over and I found Halbarad lying dead, I wept deeply for I had lost both a friend and a mentor. When I first returned to the Dúnedain, he had been the first to accept me." Aragorn chuckled ruefully. "I wondered at times if it was only because Grandmother told him he had too, but eventually we became closer than cousins. He was as dear as a brother to me."

Silence fell over the room as the King's voice trailed off. He took a deep breath and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I did have the best foster brothers anyone could ask for growing up, though. Elladan and Elrohir taught me everything I learned about sword fighting, tracking, archery, and riding. I am comforted that they did not sail when Master Elrond did. It makes Arwen happy as well, to know that they are here. Eldarion loves his uncles too."

A broad smile transformed his face. "Eldarion is my pride and joy. I understand what you and Mother must have felt when I was born. Fatherhood is the most precious gift that I have ever been given. To see this child that has been born of our love is truly amazing." He glanced back over his shoulder as a feeling of pleasure tinged with sadness swept through the room. "I wish you and Mother could have known him. He is a precious gift." His voice trailed off for several long moments. "I also wish you could see our land, Father. After suffering such loss, it is being renewed and rebuilt. Arnor is rising again and so is Gondor. I have been able to accomplish so much in these few years. I will never forget that fateful afternoon when Elrond took me into his study and revealed to me who I truly was. He showed me the Sceptre of Annúminas and the ring of Barahir. It was only through the help of many others that I have become the king I was born to be. I am Aragorn Elessar Telcontar, King of the reunited lands of Gondor and Arnor."

Elladan paused outside the closed door of his foster brother's study. His elven hearing easily picked up the sounds of Aragorn's voice inside the room. He cast a confused glance toward his brother as well as the Steward who was following.

"What is it, my lord?" Faramir asked quickly.

"It sounds as though he is in conference but I only hear Estel's voice. Did he have an unexpected visitor?" the dark haired Peredhel questioned.

"Not that I know of. I made certain that he was free today in preparation for you and your brother's arrival." The prince replied. He stepped around the Peredhel and rapped sharply on the door. "My lord?" he called clearly. When no answer came, he shrugged and glanced back at the twins. "Perhaps he wishes to be left alone?"

"One of the advantages to being the eldest brother, I am able to invite myself in." Elladan replied with a grin as he stepped around the steward and firmly grasped the door handle. "Mae govannen, Gwador." He said as he opened the door.

Aragorn spun around in surprise at the appearance of his foster brothers. "Elladan, Elrohir! When did you arrive?"

"Just now. Faramir was kind enough to escort us here." The younger of the twins embraced the man. He glanced around the room, noting that it was empty. "Who were you talking to as we came in?"

Aragorn chuckled softly. "You would not believe me if I told you." He laughed again at the identical expressions of bewilderment on all three of the faces before him. "Come, we have much to discuss." He ushered the trio from the study, a faraway look in his grey eyes. He knew beyond all doubt that both his fathers would be proud to name him their son.


End file.
